


My Dean

by aelijah85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelijah85/pseuds/aelijah85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the end of Deans deal, but Sammy has a plan. Sams'POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dean

  


** Title: ** **** My Dean   
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Author:**  Delight [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=aelijah85)[ **aelijah85**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=aelijah85)    
 **Rating/Genre** : R, Horror, angst  
 **Warnings:** Creepiness?  
 **Characters:** Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester  
 **Pairings:** Can be read as Sam/Dean  
 **Summary:** Its the end of Deans deal, but Sammy has a plan. Sams'POV  
 ** Word Count:  ** 231  
  
 ** Disclaimer: ** I own nothing, but the idea for this story. Sam and/or Dean do NOT belong to me in any way shape or form (weeps)

The Poem used in this story is called “Good Night Sweet Prince” and was written by apoetree 

The link to the complete poem can be found here  [ www.originalpoetry.com/goodnight-sweet-prince ](http://www.originalpoetry.com/goodnight-sweet-prince)   
  
  


_5 days 120 hours 7200 minutes 432,000 seconds_

 

**_We’re coming for him Sammy; you know that he can hear us don’t you?_ **

 

**_We own him, he’s OURS and there is nothing you can do about it._ **

_2 days 48 hours 2880 minutes 172,800 seconds_

Hey Dean, glad your back I think I found a way out.

You serious Sam? You _think_ or you _know_?

I'm sure I have, here’s a beer

I'll tell you about it over dinner.

 

_ Goodnight sweet prince _

Hey Dean you feeling okay?

Yeah Sammy, Just a little tired all of a sudden.

 

_ Goodnight sweet prince _

Come lay down Dean, we were on the road a while after this last hunt, it’s probably just now catching up you is all.

I’m kind of tired myself; we should just make it an early night, yeah?

Yeah, yeah Sammy sounds good. Night

Night.

 

_ Goodnight sweet prince _

S'my, s'my?

Yeah Dean right here, just getting some stuff together, I told you I would save you remember? I TOLD you.

Wha? s'mmy wh'du Do? whas goin on?

Don’t worry about it Dean. I’ve fixed everything, you’ll see, we’ll be together _forever._

But...No S'my, wha?...

Rest Dean, just rest.

_That’s it, rest Dean, MY Dean._

_No one will ever take you away from me._

 

_ Goodnight sweet prince _

 

_ Sleep well and I will see you again in time, _

_ Forever my love till we meet again. _


End file.
